


busted knuckles ain't for braggin

by ficfucker



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: darry patches wayne's knuckles
Relationships: Daryl/Wayne (Letterkenny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	busted knuckles ain't for braggin

**Author's Note:**

> sucker for sweeties who tend post-fight injuries

"Fuckin' 10 ply, bud," Wayne grumbles. 

"Oh, quit yappin'." Darry kneels down in front of Wayne and unlaces his boots in such long pulls, the hard cord laces whip up on him and whack his fingers. One boot off, set aside. "How come you can't find it in ya to let someone tend to you?" 

"I'm not a child an' I'm not a sally, either." 

"Yer actin' big a baby as both." 

Wayne's sitting on the edge of his bed in stockingfeet now and when he bends down to take them off, Darry pushes him away. Darry peels them off so they curl into little donuts and he shoves them down inside Wayne's boots. 

"You sit tight. Come back in an' you've gone off, I'm gonna find you an' talk to ya," Daryl says sternly, getting up from his crouch. As if that's any threat. Sweeties don't lay hands. 

Wayne squints up at him, says, "'Kay." 

Daryl goes to the bathroom and rummages around for supplies. A near empty rolled and crushed tube of ointment. Bandages and electrical tape, since Wayne doesn't have any medical tape. A brown bottle of disinfectant. Cotton balls. 

Wayne's still sat there with his squared elbows and no boots when Darry comes back in. 

"Oh, now that's overkill," Wayne comments, seeing Daryl's armful of things. 

Darry rolls his eyes. "You lay hands on a degen an' figgured you ain't gone an' contracted somethin' nasty? Get off it." 

"Fuckin' soft as baby shit."

Darry kneels back down and takes one of Wayne's hands into his. "Stubborn as an old mule." 

Wayne watches. "Polite as a checkered table fitting." 

"Thick as a brick." Darry soaks a cotton ball for a good second then starts dabbing it over Wayne's ragged knuckles. The cotton turns a diluted red. 

"Sensitive as an edged erection." 

Darry sets the used cotton ball aside, soaks another. 

"Mushy as melted tar," Wayne continues. 

Darry wipes down Wayne's knuckles, then uncaps the little white plastic tube of ointment, squirts out a yellow squiggle. "You enjoyin' yerself up there?" 

"Well, it ain't no game of catch, that's fer sure." 

Darry kind of breathes a laugh. He smooths out a film of greasy ointment then unrolls a strip of bandage, winds it around Wayne's knuckles. "What'd'ya go an' rail that punk so hard for anyway?" 

"What right does an uptown degen got comin' to Gail's an' thinkin' he can treat the place like it's his Daddy's basement?" 

Darry starts on Wayne's other hand, his left. Considerably less torn, but still open. "Yeah. But like. You really went an' turned his face into a meat pie, Wayne." 

It's the first fight Wayne's been in since he and Darry became sweeties. Comes as a surprise that it was at Modean's Two and wasn't over some homophobic remark. Wayne and Darry have gotten shit for it, but nothing so bad that Wayne's belted a fella. 

Come around and mess with Gail's bar? Different story. 

"You tryna show off fer me or somethin'?" Darry teases, grinning. He gives Wayne's thigh a squeeze through the thick denim of his jeans. 

"Oh, take that to the shed." 

Darry grins wider. "Why, cuz I'm right? Wanna show off them muscles fer yer sweetie there, Big Shoots?" Darry's unwinding the bandages to fit them on Wayne's left hand. 

Wayne's got a light flush creeping across his face. He turns his chin away and says firmly, "A man who brags about anything always thinks he's worth a dime when he's hardly worth a nickel. Busted knuckles ain't for braggin'." 

Darry tapes Wayne up. "Ain't nothin' wrong with provin' yer the toughest guy in Letterkenny when yer sweetie's there to see it." 

"Fuckin' impolite to brag." 

Darry stands up, supplies bundled in his arms again, and leans down, kisses Wayne on the cheek. "Jus' facts then if it's true." 

Darry goes and returns the things to their right places then comes back to Wayne's room and sits right down in his lap. 

Wayne says, "Oof." He wraps his arms around Darry's middle. 

Darry picks up Wayne's hands and kisses the backs of them where the strips of bandage cling tightly. "Why don't you show off them muscles again for me," Darry says quietly. 

Wayne says, "'Kay," and leans down to kiss Darry right below his ear, right where he knows Darry likes to be kissed. 


End file.
